


Sidekicks

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee Miraculous, College, F/M, Luka loves Chloé, Lukhloé, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Music, Queen Bee loves Viperion, Queen Wasp NEVER happened, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Seniors AU, Snake Miraculous, miraculous squad, nice chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: It has now been four years since Chloé Bourgeois and Luka Couffaine are part of the Miraculous team. Now always having their jewelry by their side, they continue to be Queen Bee and Viperion, two of the four sidekicks of Ladybug and Cat Noir.An AU in which the events in Queen Wasp episode NEVER happened. Where Chloé has a huge crush on his teammate and where Luka has one on the mayor's daughter.**This fic is not centered around Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir's relationship even though there are mentions**





	1. Routine

Class was SO boring. 

They were ten minutes left before lunch time and Chloé just didn’t listen to what the teacher was saying. Her attention was lost half an hour ago. Being at the front of the classroom, she couldn’t risk using her cellphone without being seen, so she was staring at her manucured nails. She knew every single detail now, but it was still more interesting than this class. 

At the bell ring, she sighed, relieved that this torture was FINALLY over. She rose from her desk, taking her things, then left the class. 

-Hey Chlo, do you eat at school today? 

She smiled and turned her head. 

-I am, Adrikins. Buuut, do you have something for me? She replied, in a teasing tone.

Her best friend smiled. They knew each other since they were toddlers and even if Chloé’s behavior hasn’t always been… gentle… Adrien Agreste continued to stay by her side, being a shoulder for her, even in the hardest moments. She was really grateful for their friendship. 

-I might. But only if you have something for me in return! 

-Fiiiine! You really are the worst sometimes, you know? 

-Huh huh, but you still like me, so I guess it’s cool. Same table as always, OK? 

-OK. 

While Adrien went in the opposite direction to get to his locker, she walked to hers. Once opened, she put her stuff back and grabbed her lunch box. Before closing the door, Pollen flew out of her jacket.

-I’m hungry, my queen. Do you have a little something for me? 

-Of course I do, Pollen. Here. 

The little kwami grabbed the cookie and started to eat it. When she was done, she flew right back in her pocket. Chloé then walked to the school’s cafeteria and stand a bit to spot the table. She proceeded to walk and sit there.

-Hi guys. She greeted. 

-Hey, Chloé.

Since her middle school days at Françoise-Dupont, Chloé’s friend group has expanded, thanks to Adrien. In the transition from middle to high school, her only friend, Sabrina, has been admitted in some sort of Elite school out of the Parisian region. Adrien had three best friends: Nino, Alya and Marinette. At the beginning, things were a bit… tense. Because of her and Marinette’s previous history, Alya and her were not completely pleased at the idea of having Chloé at their table, which was totally understandable. Slowly, Chloé proved them that she was willing to be a better person, and Marinette and Alya now genuinely appreciated her. 

-So, as I was previously saying, the winter ball is coming in less than three weeks. You guys ready? I mean, it is the last winter ball of High School! Asked Alya. 

-I still need to finish my dress. I finished the drawing, now I just need to actually start sewing everything up. Answered Marinette. 

-I’m sure it’ll look as amazing as every other creations of yours. Said Adrien.

-You… Think so? 

-Girl, come on. If you weren’t talented, there is no way you could have scored this part-time internship at Gabriel’s! Of course it’s going to be! Said Alya. 

-Can’t argue here. Said Nino while taking a bite of his sandwich. 

-Well… Probably… What about you guys? 

-My dad paid for one of the best designers of all France to personally create a one of a kind dress for me. With the approval of my mother, of course. She’s not Style Queen for nothing. I should get the final result by the end of the week. Said Chloé. 

-You are so lucky! I had to order something online. My dress is apparently on its way as we’re speaking. 

-I’m still sure you’ll look amazing, babe. I was thinking of coming only with…

-Don’t you even THINK about it Nino, or I swear…

-OK! OK! Jeez, I was joking… 

Chloé grinned. This kind of interaction between Alya and Nino was ordinary. It was obvious they loved each other very much, but they still argued on important things. 

The conversation drifted on another subject: as they were seniors now, next fall, they will be Undergrad students. Each one of them sent applications to universities. Marinette in a prestigious fashion school, Alya was going to a preparatory school to pursue journalism, Adrien as going to Sorbonne in Astrophysics, Nino was giving a shot to teaching… As for Chloé… She actually wasn’t sure. She sent an application, but wasn’t sure of it. She wasn’t sure she wanted to pursue that path. She was just beginning to discover herself, how could she choose some program and be certain that it consisted of what she wanted to be for the rest of her life? 

-Chlo, still with us? Asked Adrien.

-Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was a bit lost in my mind. What were you saying? 

-We were back at the Winter Ball topic. Of course, we’ll be seating together plus with Rose and Juleka. But do we just meet there or we all go together? Said Marinette. 

-Well, we can all meet at the Palace, you know. I’m sure Daddy wouldn’t mind. Besides, I can use my persuasion power to lend us a limo… 

-OK, I’m so DOWN for this! Please, get us a limo Chloé. Said Nino. 

-I’ll see what I can do, but it shouldn’t be an issue, really. 

-That would be awesome. But did you know that Luka’s band was going to play music for us that night? Said Alya.

-It’s been a while since we’ve all seen Luka, it will be nice to get to catch up with him! Said Adrien. 

Chloé smiled a little. She liked Luka, he was a very good friend. He was always calm and patient and was really good at playing guitar. They were officially introduced to each other three years ago, when she was 15 and he was 17. While Chloé wasn’t comfortable around him at first (she thought he was weird), she grew fond of him and managed to saw past his emo-rock style. She might not hang out with him very much right now because he was busy studying music, but she was still happy at the thought that she will see him perform at the Winter Ball. He truly was an amazing musician.

-Yeah, Juleka managed to convince him to perform. She can be persuasive when she wants to. 

-That she can! It’s like…

The bell rang, announcing that the afternoon classes were starting in less than 20 minutes. The group sighed.

-I so don’t want to go… I barely even survived this morning! Said Chloé.

-I feel you girl. I don’t know how I managed to keep my eyes opened all this time honestly. 

-Come on Alya, the class wasn’t that boring.

-I have to disagree with you here, Marinette. I almost fell out of my chair while I was medium-sleeping. 

-Well, sleepy or not, we still have to go. Come on guys, in less than three hours, we are DONE for the week! Said Adrien.

-I still don’t get how you can be so positive about this when after school, your day isn’t over. Said Chloé. 

-Right, didn’t you say you had a photoshoot? Asked Nino.

-Well, I do… But I don’t mind it. After all, after this summer, Father promised me I won’t have to model for him anymore. Today is literally one of my last photoshoots EVER! 

Chloé gazed at Marinette that was sheepishly staring at Adrien, with a smile on her face. Of course, Chloé knew that she had a huge crush on her best friend for four years now. She just couldn’t get why after all this time, she was still keeping her mouth shut. Even if Adrien didn’t return her feelings, Chloé thought that if Marinette told him, she could actually start to move on, which wouldn’t be bad for her: the longer she clinged to Adrien pointlessly, the harder she would get hurt. Yes, it was cute, but she didn’t want her friend to be sad that badly. 

The group went their separate ways, heading to class. Chloé sighed once more. She just wanted this day to be over with. But before that, she had something important to do: fulfill her duty.

She quickly got home, went into her room and got Pollen out of her jacket. She had fallen asleep and Chloé smiled, the sight of her kwami sleeping warming her. She was really cute.

-Wake up sleepy head, we have important stuff to do right now. 

Pollen finally woke up, not without stretching. 

-Are you sure you’re not mostly excited to go just because a certain Snake will be there today, Majesty?

Chloé’s cheeks became hotter and redder in an instant. Pollen smiled. 

-I… I don’t like Viperion like you seem to think I do… He… He’s just a great partner! 

-Sure, sure, my queen. Whatever you say. 

-Well, now that it is clear. Pollen, buzz on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3. I don't know if anyone will ever read this, but since I still got the idea for the story, I still decided to post it here (because why not?). 
> 
> Hope you'll love the rest if you chose to pursue your reading! 
> 
> By the way, please take in consideration that English isn't my first language. I'm really sorry if I make any mistake. You can report it kindly if you ever see one so I can reajust it!


	2. Patrols and music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the few readers that found this (by the way, hi!), this is another contextualisation chapter. This time, we'll see what's up in Luka's side. Hope you like it!

He cringed when he made a false note. Shaking his head, Luka started the piece from the top. If it wasn’t perfect, there was no point in playing it. So he started again until he got it right. He played it without a single mistake just in time for his alarm to ring. It was now time.

-You liked it, Sass? 

-As always, Luka. It really is relaxing. 

-Why, thank you. But now’s the time. Ready to go?

-I am.

Once Luka transformed and became Viperion, he got out of his room and went straight to the Trocadéro. He got there in just a few minutes, but because he was alone, he sat down, playing some notes of the lyre he got each time he transformed. He was just careful not to strum the wrong chords: he didn’t want to activate his power without a reason. 

After a while, he finally saw a yellow blur coming in his way and he smiled. A few seconds later, she was here.

-Your Majesty. He greeted her while he rose up. 

-Hey Vipe. 

Like everytime, she went to hug him and kiss both of his cheeks. Viperion smiled. It seemed Queen Bee had the tradition of doing la bise everytime she saw someone she knows well implanted. Not that he minded, Queen Bee was one of the nicest people he knew. Whoever she was under her mask… She must be exceptional, he truly thought so. 

-How was you day, Bee? 

-It was OK, I guess. What about you? 

-Like always. But the best part of my day has just started, now that you’re here.

He could practically see her blush. He smiled at his partner’s shyness. 

-Real funny, Vipe. Let’s go. We do a round and hope everything’s clear. I don’t know about you, but I’m not really in the mood for ass-kicking today. 

He laughed.

-Are you ever though? 

-Depends. Wanna take the lead? 

-I can open the dance, my Queen.

He went on the left, quickly followed by Queen Bee. They patrolled all over the city in less than an hour, leaving them time to race a little. Queen Bee was the first to get there.

-Another victory for the undefeated queen! Bow before me, sucker! She said playfully.

With a smiling eye roll, he proceeded to mock-bow her. 

-All heil the greatest Queen that Paris has ever seen!   
-You mean the ULTIMATE queen, right? 

-Right. This is totally what I said three seconds ago. 

She playfully punched him, which made him smiled. He loved his patrols with her, she was a great friend and partner. 

-Well, it has been a pleasure seeing you, but I also have other stuff to do, so… I should probably get going. 

-Oh… OK… Vipe, I… I just wanted to say…

-Yes?

-Hum… 

She seemed to hesitate. This kind of moment was rare, Queen Bee was never hesitating, she is very confident. 

-Actually, nothing. Have a great night. 

-OK, then. You too! 

He then jumped all the way to his house, where he detransformed when he got in his room. Sass appeared. 

-Looks like someone has a sweetheart. He commented. 

Luka chuckled.

-I do not. Queen Bee doesn’t like me like that. She’s one of my best friends, nothing more. Anyway, she is not the new song I plan to write. You already know that. 

-I know. But does that Bourgeois girl know? 

-Not yet… We don’t see each other that much for me to tell her that without sounding weird. Not that I care, but I don’t think that she’ll know how to respond. And I don’t want to rush her.

-You respect her that much. 

-Of course I do. There is no point in rushing her if she doesn’t feel like it. 

-And yet, you’re still excited for the ball. Did you finish your song?

-Not yet. I mean, it is great. But it’s not… complete. It misses something and I can’t manage to put my finger on it. It’s kind of disturbing, honestly. Anyway, I don’t know if I should play it for the ball…

-If you should play what?

Luka jumped and turned around right away. Sass quickly hid from sight. Juleka entered.

-Who were you talking to? 

-The great masterminds of rock, sis. For your ball, my band and I have almost everything prepared. But there is this song… I don’t know, there is something missing. 

-Play it. I’m sure I can help you. 

-OK, Jules. 

Luka grabbed his guitar and started strumming. Singing, he performed the song to her. When he finished it, he looked up to her.

-You’re right. Something doesn’t feel right. 

-Well, thanks for telling me something I already know. But how can I remove this… odd thing? 

-First of all, I feel like you are not giving yourself a hundred percent. I mean sure, the lyrics and your voice are both good like always… Even if some of the lyrics are a bit too cheesy… But it’s like… It isn’t fully complete, you understand? 

-Yes, I do. But I don’t know what else I can add. For your ball, the guys and me don’t want to play covers of overplayed songs. But you need a slow song too. And if this one doesn’t work out…

-Oh! I’ve got an idea! I’m not sure if it would fit, but… You know Chloé, right?

His heart skipped a bit.

-Y-Yeah. Sure. What about her?

-She is actually really amazing at poem writing. She mostly do prose, but I’m sure she could help you out! You should totally give her a call and see if she is willing to do so. 

-I… I actually didn’t know that. I could invite her to assist at one of the band’s practice.

-Are you sure this is how you want to do it? I mean, sure, Chloé is a lot nicer than she was in collège…

-Jules, she was misunderstood…

-ANYWAY, even so, she is still very critical. 

-Yes, but it makes her honest. If what we play is shit, she’ll say it with no filter. 

This was one of the things Luka liked the most about Chloé. When Chloé thought of something, she would just come forward and say it. Surely, now she handled it in a way that won’t make cry the other people around her, but she was one of the most honest people he knew. In the last years, Luka discovered that this ability came from her mother and that she used it to make people improve themselves. It was not always the case: when she was younger, she was actually criticizing people in a mockingly harsh way, just to make fun of others. Or so everyone thought. Chloé had a hard beginning of life: it doesn’t excuse everything, but it offers an explanation about her past behaviours. He knew Chloé was still, to this day, working very hard on herself, trying to be a better person. He admired that about her. 

-Well, I guess I’ll give her a call, thanks sis! 

-Anytime, bro. Oh, by the way, can you tell Mom that I’m coming home late tonight? I’m going out with Rose. 

-Sure. Have fun. 

She left his room and Luka picked up his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he found Chloé. He stared at her picture then pressed on it to call her.


	3. Band Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while. So if you don't remember well, last time, Luka asked Chloé for help on a song's lyrics. Now, it happens! Hope you'll like it!

Chloé was still stunned about the fact that Luka called her for help on his music. 

She knew he was an amazing guitar player and absolutely lived for music (so much that he was actually studying it at university). When she first met him, she didn’t really like what kind of music he did, afterwall, she only lived for XY’s songs, not some rock beats. With time, her tastes changed and even if she still listened to XY once in a while, they were now many other great singers (like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale) and bands inside of her playlist. Many of them were introduced, as a matter of fact, by Luka himself: once he managed to get past her wall, he was able to recommend to her many artists that she did, surprisingly at first, enjoy really much. 

And now… He was asking her for help? About music? She simply couldn’t get it. On the phone, the boy didn’t say much. Just asked her if she was free to attend his band practice and give some advice about stuff. He seemed stressed over the phone, how could she say no? Now, she was waiting for him, seated on a bench in Place des Vosges. 

-Pollen, you really don’t have any idea what this could be about? Not even a itsy-tiny theory of sort? 

-How could I, my queen? I have never personally hang out with him, and even if, I…

-Yes, I get it… But I don’t know why, of all people, he asked me! 

She sighed dramatically.

-This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Before agreeing, I should’ve asked him right away! Now, I promised to help him, but I don’t even know if I’ll be able to do so. I don’t know anything about musical notes or… how do you even call the lines where those balls are aligned? 

-Without being disrespectful, why did you say yes if you are so unsure of yourself?

-I don’t know… Luka is my friend… I guess I don’t want to let him down. Besides, it’s been a while since we have seen each other. 

-You are quite fond of him.

-Well, of course. He is such a nice guy. He always was. 

-Indeed. But if you want my opinion, I think you are making a Marinette of yourself, without being disrespectful to her. Don’t worry! I’m sure Luka chose you for a reason, he probably knows that you have limited knowledge about this. 

-You’re right. I should stop worrying about that. It probably isn’t such a big deal anyway!

-Chloé!

Quickly, Pollen flew back in Chloé’s purse while she turned her head. Seeing Luka waving at her and approaching, she rose up from the bench and quickly smoothed the skirt of her yellow dress before greeting him as well. They kissed their cheeks three times, as it was the normal way to do. Luka smiled widely. 

-You look great. It’s really good to see you, Blondie.

-Blondie? 

She scoffed. 

-You’re still using that ridiculous surname? 

-Don’t you like it? I’m sorry, I’ve never been really good at talking.

-Luka, I didn’t say I was offended. You don’t have to apologize. It’s just that it’s more of a teasing thing, you know? 

-Yes, I get it. I’ll try to find something else.

-You don’t have to… It’s not some obligation either…

-It might not be, but I want to. Every person is unique in their own way, if I can put their essence in music, I also want fitting surnames for each one I meet. 

They started walking. 

-Oh, really? Can I have an example?

-Sure. Supernova is a nickname I give my sister once in a while.

-Really? Why? She asked, intrigued.

-Well, if you have basic astronomy knowledge, you know that a supernova is the bright explosion of a star. And Juleka is exactly that. She might seem introverted and in her own world, but once you get to know her… It’s a whole new thing.

-I understand. Now that you explained it, it does make a lot of sense. And it suits her very well. 

-So I have your seal of approval? He asked, smiling.

-You do. But you don’t need it. 

It was at that moment she realized she didn’t ask him why he asked her for help. She stopped walking.

-Hey… I was wondering… Why did you call me for help? 

-Why are you asking me that? 

-Well… Because I don’t really have music knowledge. I’m not sure I’m a great fit for that. I know Adrien plays piano, but he never taught me anything and… I mean… Even Marinette is a better choice just because she created one of Jagged Stone’s album cover…

-Chloé. You’re doing it again. 

He caught one of her gloved hands. It was really cold today. 

-Doing what?

-Underestimating yourself. 

Her eyes widened. Luka smiled. She was so adorable. She tried to avoid his gaze.

-I trust you, alright? You’ll be a great fit, I’m sure of it. Besides, don’t worry, what me and the band need help for isn’t something out of your league. You’ll do perfectly fine. 

-But what is it?

-Well, Juleka told me that you are a poet. And an amazing one. 

-So? I still don’t see what that has to do with your band…

-There is this song. As you know, we’ll be playing at your winter ball. But we don’t want to cover too many songs. As a matter of fact, we have only three covers planned for the night. Otherwise, we’ll perform original songs. 

-Duh. 

-Anyway, like every ball, there has to be some… Slow songs, you know. For the couples. And there is this one song. Everything is alright, but… something’s not right. It’s a kind of paradox. We’ve been working on it for a while, and nothing we do seems to fit. So… I was hoping that, with your literary sense, you could help us figure what’s so wrong about it. 

-And that’s it?

-That’s it. Oh, but you can also give us your opinion about the other songs, too. Since you’re coming, I don’t see why you couldn’t. 

Chloé was now even more surprised. OK, she freaked out earlier because she didn’t know what he wanted from her. But now, she was surprised because it seemed that he actually thought about it. She smiled at this thought. Luka, her friend, found her useful. This kind of situation didn’t happen really often. 

After a metro ride that Chloé barely managed to survive due to the smell she couldn’t get used to, Luka trying to not explode of laughter because he didn’t see why it was so much of a big deal, they finally got to the Paris Music Conservatory. Luka didn’t personally study there, he was a Sorbonne student in Musicology, but two of his band members were, as they played other instruments too. Because of that, they could have access to the classrooms and practice spaces. 

It was Chloé’s first time inside the building. Sure, she heard of it, but she never went inside of it. She was looking at the walls, every corner. It was huge. Finally, Luka opened a door to an empty classroom and held it so Chloé could come in. She saw two people, happily chatting while according their instruments. 

-Hey guys! Said Luka when he entered.

-Hey! You’re here. Good, now we just have to wait for Romain. Get your guitar ready, so we can… Who is that? 

-Hi… I’m Chloé…

-Bourgeois? You’re the mayor’s daughter! Said the girl with pink hair.

-Well…

-I invited her, if it’s not a problem. I thought she could help us with the lyrics of Sunshine. 

-Oh, sure. Why not! We could use a hand! My name is Antoine. I’m the bass player. Nice to meet you, Chloé. 

He shook her hand. 

-I’m Sarah. I’m the drummer. 

-The drummer? Wow. It must really be hard.

-Meh, once you got the hang of it, it’s fine. 

-Hey everyone! Sorry, I got distracted with homework. But I’m here now. 

-No big, Rom’. Luka just got here himself. And now, I can see why… Say Antoine.

-What is that supposed to mean? Replied Chloé with a disgusted tone. 

-Oh, nothing, really! Just that I think I understand some things a lot better now. Anyway, get ready so we can start practice, guys! I actually have a thing after so the sooner we get started, the better! 

-Feel free to grab a chair while we get ready. Luka said with a small smile. 

Chloé nodded before taking the nearest chair and seated on it. She crossed her legs, then looked all over the room, unsure of where to look. Luka, in the meantime, got ready, but still took a few quick glances in her way. He rarely saw Chloé so timid. He liked the fact she was a strong person with a high temper, but he also enjoyed seeing this part of her. 

When everyone was finally ready, the practice started with many of their songs. They practice some of them completely, other ones were cut off because one of the member had a suggestion to make the piece better. Chloé gave them a piece of her mind when she thought something could be done even better. While she didn’t used proper music terms, she was quite helpful since the band members were all able to understand what she was meaning. 

She was having a good time. Really. Even if she thought this wasn’t her thing, she was quite surprised to see how well she got along with the musicians. Sure, she was no expert, but they still took in consideration what she said. Quickly, a hour has passed by and it was now the time to help them with the lyrics of Sunshine. 

-We’ll play it to you one time first. You’ll talk after, OK? 

-Got it. 

Luka switched to an acoustic guitar and began strumming the chords in a way that was captivating. The music the strumming produced was so pure… So sparkly and beautiful. Romain started to sing and, while she thought the beginning was really good, when the chorus and the bridge came… Something seemed off. Like it wasn’t quite complete, not fully true. Those lyrics looked like a draft. The song stopped.

-So… What do you think? 

-First of all… I’m sorry, but while it could be really amazing and be such a sweet song… This thing feels like it’s a draft. Don’t get me wrong! The idea behind it is fantastic, but… For now, it’s just too cliché, too cheesy… And not in a good way. It feels like you’re holding back something. Which one of you wrote it? 

-I did. 

Chloé’s eyes widened. She didn’t expected that. Luka has always been vague, talking of the song as a group effort. But now… He was actually the one behind the lyrics. 

-You like someone? She asked, surprised. 

-I do. He said simply. 

-OK… Huh… 

Now, she didn’t know what to say. She lost the point she wanted to make. She tried to focus, then remembered.

-Well, that’s great. But you are holding back. You’re not completely honest in those lyrics. And that’s the major problem, because afterwards, you are not even able to say what you really want to express, which leads to you using some done and redone ideas. Do you understand what I’m trying to say? 

-Yes, I do. So what do you suggest to fix that? 

-Well… For starters, I think you need to clearly identify what you feel about this person you are referring to. You don’t have to put a name or a label. But you need to work on your feelings, know how deep they are and… just put in on paper. I’m sure you are aware that you like her and all… But you still seem confused, in a way. And this is why those lyrics are so… wrong. I’m sorry. 

-It’s fine. I’m the one holding back, you must not take example on me. 

-But right now, do you have any word recommendation? Asked Sarah.

-I don’t. And I can’t help with that. The only person that can make the lyrics better is the writer. Same goes for poetry. I can simply point towards a certain direction, but that’s it. Otherwise, I think the melody accompanying it is perfect. It’s slow, but in a way that gives a punch and once the lyrics are figured out, I’m sure this song will turn out just fine. 

Luka nodded and smiled a little.

-Thank you for your honesty. I’ll work on it. 

-I know you will. 

The practice finished after that and Luka took Chloé back home. She still squeezed her eyes and pinched her nose a little on the metro ride, but she chatted with Luka all the way. It was really nice catching up with him. They stopped in front of the Grand Paris hotel. 

-Thank you for coming. It was on short notice and I’m really glad you could make it. 

-It’s nothing, really. Anything for a friend. But… Can I ask you a question? If it’s not too personal, of course.

-Sure, go ahead. 

-This girl, in your song… I’m just so intrigued, do I know her? 

-Yes, you do know her. Do I dare ask why you are curious? He replied in a teasing tone.

-Oh, don’t start thinking too far! I was just wondering. I had no idea you liked somebody. I was surprised. 

-Well, I’m not very obvious with her anyway. 

-Why not?

-It’s not the right time. And I don’t mind waiting. I don’t want to pressure her or anything, so for now… I don’t tell her. 

She nodded. It was the same with Viperion. He didn’t see her as anything more than one of his teammates, so even if she was crushing on him for so long, she wasn’t telling him about her feelings. She didn’t want things to get awkward. She was a bit scared of his possible reaction and, most of all, she did not want to be rejected. Most of her life, she met rejection quite frequently. If he rejected her… She did not know how she could handle that. Chloé smiled, then put her hand on Luka’s arm. 

-I’m sure you’ll figure it out, someday. Don’t give up. If you like her, she must really be someone special. 

-Oh, that, she is. Now, if you don’t want to catch a cold, you should probably get back inside. 

-You’re right. It was really nice hanging out with you and your friends, Luka. 

-Likewise. The band enjoyed your presence too. 

After a departing hug, Chloé waved one last time before getting inside the Grand Paris. She got directly in her room and went straight to her office. This day made her want to write a bit. This time, about Viperion.


End file.
